El Mejor Día de Harry Potter
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: TwoShot - Harry está muy nervioso y necesita conocer la opinión de los Granger en un asunto muy especial, algo que cambiará su vida para siempre - Harmony Forever!
1. Autorización

**El Mejor Día De Harry Potter**

Harry podía sentir el sudor en la parte trasera de su cuello, durante todo el día el nudo en su estómago venía matándolo poco a poco y estar frente a esta puerta sin poder juntar el valor para hacer algo no ayudaba mucho. El ojiverde suspiró y pasó ambas manos por su cabello.

Puedo hacer esto – Se dijo con convicción a sí mismo – Vamos Potter – El moreno asintió y tocó el timbre de la puerta. Inmediatamente escuchó pasos acercarse y sintió sus manos sudar. Tragó saliva y vio al padre de Hermione abrir la puerta frente a él.

Harry, que gusto verte – El señor Granger parecía sorprendido, pero su sonrisa era acogedora.

Buenas tardes, señor Granger – Harry apretó la mano que el castaño le ofreció.

Adelante – Harry sonrió y pasó al interior de la casa. El ojiverde sintió el calor del hogar que albergó los primeros años de Hermione y su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Harry? – Ambos se observaron y cuando el aludido iba a responder la señora Granger apareció desde la sala.

¡Harry! – El ojiverde se volteó y sintió los brazos de la señora Granger – Que agradable sorpresa – Cuando se separaron el moreno le sonrió.

Es un gusto verla, señora Granger –

¿Y Hermione? – La señora Granger recién parecía notar la ausencia de su hija.

Ehm, vine solo yo – Harry volvió a sentir el nerviosismo en su cuerpo.

Oh – La señora Granger se acercó hasta su marido – Bueno, vamos a la sala… de seguro debes estar congelándote, está haciendo mucho frío – Los tres ingresaron a la sala y Harry se sentó donde acostumbraba sentarse cuando venía con Hermione.

Un poco – Harry les sonrió.

Déjame traerte un poco de café – La señora Granger se dirigió a la cocina.

Gracias – El señor Granger lo observó durante unos segundos y Harry aclaró su garganta – Se debe estar preguntando que hago aquí –

Sí, pero estaba esperando a que tú me lo dijeras – Harry asintió y la señora Granger volvió de la cocina con el prometido café para el ojiverde.

Ten, Harry –

Gracias – El moreno bebió un poco del cálido líquido y finalmente suspiró dejando la taza en la mesa de centro – Supongo que ya es hora de decir por qué estoy aquí – Los dos señores Granger lo miraron expectantes – Como sabrán, hace unos meses Hermione y yo cumplimos tres años de relación. Y obviamente, lo mío con Hermione es algo serio – Harry tragó saliva – Es por ello que vine para acá. Creo que ya es tiempo de hacer esto y, bueno no puedo dar el próximo paso sin consultarles antes a ustedes – El señor Granger sintió como su esposa apretaba su mano y Harry se levantaba de su asiento – Señor y señora Granger, amo a su hija desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy completamente seguro que lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mi vida. No me puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella y quiero que sea mía por el resto de ella. Así que… quiero pedirles su autorización para casarme con Hermione – Harry los observó y podría jurar que los tres podían escuchar el fuerte latir de su corazón. La señora Granger soltó la mano de su esposo y también se levantó de su asiento, el ojiverde tragó saliva.

Bienvenido a la familia, Harry – El moreno sintió nuevamente los brazos de la mujer, se permitió suspirar y corresponder el abrazo con una sonrisa en su rostro – No sabes lo feliz que me hace esta noticia – La señora Granger se separó y también le sonrió – Siempre supe que tú eras el indicado para Hermione –

Gracias, señora Granger – De pronto el señor Granger también se puso de pie y luego de unos segundos le dio una de sus acogedoras sonrisas, esas que eran tan similares a las de Hermione.

Por supuesto que tienes nuestra autorización, hijo – Harry asintió – Hermione me mataría si no te la diera de todos modos – La señora Granger lo golpeó en el brazo suavemente - ¿Qué? – Los tres sonrieron – Empieza a acostumbrarte, Harry. Así son todas las mujeres Granger – El moreno rio.

Creo que puedo lidiar con eso – Finalmente el señor Granger también le dio un abrazo.

Te veías bastante nervioso, ¿Acaso creías que nos íbamos a negar? – La señora Granger lo miró fijamente.

No… es decir… en realidad no sé. Esperaba que se alegraran y todo, pero también debía prepararme para otra respuesta – El señor Granger bufó.

No creo que una negativa de parte de nosotros te hubiera detenido, si el tal Voldemort no pudo detenerte, dudo que un no lo hiciera – Harry pasó una mano por su cabello.

Tendría que haber usado varias técnicas de convencimiento – Harry asintió.

¿Y cómo reaccionó Hermione? ¡No puedo creer que no haya venido contigo! – El ojiverde sonrió.

No vino porque no sabe –

Oh – Ambos Granger abrieron un poco sus bocas - ¿Y cuándo piensas preguntárselo? – La señora Granger se acercó un poco más a él entusiasmada.

Mañana – Harry los observó a ambos – Tengo planeado algo especial, ya saben, no es como si todos los días le pidiera a la mujer de mi vida que se case conmigo – La señora Granger sonrió como desquiciada al escuchar a su futuro yerno.

De seguro Hermione va a estar feliz – El señor Granger puso una mano sobre su hombro – No tienes de que preocuparte – Harry suspiró.

Eso espero, quiero que sea perfecto para ella – Los tres siguieron conversando por unos momentos más, hasta que Harry decidió que ya era hora de volver a casa.

Fue un gusto verte, Harry – El señor Granger le sonrió mientras su esposa lo abrazaba desde la cintura. El ojiverde no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que quería que él y Hermione se vieran así de felices en un par de años más.

Por favor dile a Hermione que me llame inmediatamente después de la propuesta, no podemos perder tiempo para organizar la boda – Harry sonrió ante las palabras de la señora Granger.

También fue un gusto verlos y le aseguro que le diré a Hermione que se comunique con usted si es que acepta – El señor Granger rodó sus ojos.

Por supuesto que va a aceptar, no estés nervioso – La castaña le sonrió.

Supongo que solo queda preguntar – Ambos Granger asintieron – Muchas gracias, a los dos. Les prometo que voy a hacer a Hermione muy feliz –

Ya lo sabemos, Harry. Siempre la haz hecho muy feliz – El señor Granger también le sonrió y el ojiverde asintió.

Nos vemos – El ojiverde se despidió con la mano.

¡Suerte! – Harry comenzó a alejarse y sintió como la puerta se cerraba. Se volteó y observó por última vez la casa Granger, suspiró y comenzó a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos. Esperaba que Hermione estuviera la mitad de feliz que sus padres con la noticia. No podía esperar a que la castaña fuera su mujer, sin duda ese sería el mejor día de la vida de Harry Potter.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Este es mucho más feliz que el anterior, ya que noté que muchos de ustedes estaban sofocados en drama con **I Can't Stay Away**. Así que este es un regalo para todos ustedes amantes de las historias felices y libres de drama. Este es algo corto y tenía pensado hacer una segunda parte, pero solo si ustedes lo desean… así que por favor si quieres una continuación házmelo saber en un review.

No sé si algunos de ustedes es **Chileno**, pero si lo eres de seguro debes estar al tanto de los horribles acontecimientos ocurridos en nuestro país, así que también aprovecho este espacio para mandar un saludo a todos mis compatriotas. **¡Fuerza Chile!** Juntos saldremos del desastre que dejó el terremoto =).

Sin más que decir les mando un beso y abrazo apretado a todos los que se dan el tiempo de leer mis creaciones.

_Hasta pronto!_

**Cata.**


	2. ¿Aceptas?

**¿Aceptas?**

¿Harry? – Hermione abrió la puerta de su casa – Ya llegué – La castaña dejó sus llaves en la mesa del recibidor y comenzó a sacarse su abrigo. Luego de colgarlo, Hermione frunció el ceño al ver un trozo de pergamino flotando en medio de su comedor - ¿Qué… - Al llegar al pergamino, la medimaga lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

"**Hoy es un gran día, espero que jamás lo olvides. Sigue el resto de mis mensajes y averiguarás porqué…"**

Hermione sonrió y acarició el trozo de pergamino. Con un leve suspiro, avanzó hasta el siguiente mensaje.

"**Dependiendo de tu respuesta, en este día tan especial cambiarán muchas cosas entre nosotros…"**

La castaña frunció el ceño ligeramente, pero siguió hasta el siguiente mensaje justo al pie de las escaleras.

"**Pero lo que jamás cambiará es todo el amor que siento por ti, Hermione. Eres la mujer más increíble que existe y eso nunca podrá ser de otra manera…"**

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la ojimiel y junto el tercer pergamino con el resto.

"**Podría decírtelo una y mil veces… eres perfecta, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás…"**

Hermione negó ligeramente con su cabeza, pero pudo sentir la emoción embargarla en cada parte de su cuerpo. La castaña relamió sus labios al darse cuenta que solo quedaba el pergamino frente a la puerta de su habitación. Con un poco de nerviosismo, la medimaga tomó el último mensaje.

"**Lo único que me queda es preguntar…"**

Hermione tragó saliva y, con una gran bocanada de aire, tomó el pomo y abrió la puerta.

Harry observó a Hermione frente a sí mismo y le sonrío. Al ver la sonrisa de la mujer que amaba, pudo sentir como los nervios abandonaban su cuerpo. Finalmente Harry se acercó un poco más a Hermione y comenzó a arrodillarse.

Hermione reparó en la romántica atmósfera de su habitación y las velas flotando dándole una tenue iluminación al lugar. Pero sus ojos dejaron de advertir la decoración cuando la rodilla de Harry tocó el suelo.

¿Harry… - El ojiverde silenció sus palabras al tomar su mano.

Hermione Granger, jamás podría imaginar mi vida sin ti y estoy definitivamente seguro que no quiero pasar ningún momento más sin que seas oficialmente mi mujer. Así que… - Harry sacó una pequeña cajita negra de su bolsillo y la abrió revelando un brillante anillo - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – La castaña abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces y finalmente sonrió ampliamente. Tratando de contener sus lágrimas, Hermione se arrodilló frente a su novio y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

**Sí **– Harry se sorprendió ante la brevedad de su novia, pero los pensamientos se olvidaron cuando los labios de Hermione hicieron contacto con los suyos. Luego de unos minutos, la castaña se separó de él y lo abrazó – Por supuesto que sí, lo único que quiero es casarme contigo – Harry suspiró y la abrazó fuertemente.

¿Entonces… te gustó esto? – Hermione se separó del abrazo y le sonrió.

Es perfecto, Harry. **Tú** eres perfecto – El ojiverde volvió a besarla – Por eso estabas tan raro ayer y toda la semana –

¿Raro? – Harry comenzó a levantarse y ayudó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo.

Sí, como ocultando algo. Al principio pensaba que era algo que tenía que ver con Ron, pero jamás pensé que era esto… espera cuando le diga a mis papás – Harry sonrió – ¿Qué? –

Ehm… creo que ya saben – Hermione alzó una ceja.

¿Crees? –

Sí, bueno… es que quería hacer esto bien. Ayer los fui a visitar y les pedí su autorización para casarme contigo. ¿No estás enojada, verdad? – Hermione se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño – Hermione… -

Por supuesto que no estoy enojada, Harry – La castaña sonrió y llevó sus brazos hasta el cuello de su prometido – No sabía que eras tan conservador – El ojiverde sonrió y llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de Hermione.

Solo quería que sintieran que su opinión es importante para nosotros –

¿Y si te hubieran dicho que no? – Harry apoyó su frente en la de Hermione, la castaña sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

Entonces te hubiera raptado y nos hubiéramos casado de todos modos… ¿Las Vegas o algo así? – Ambos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse.

Que rebelde – Hermione murmuró contra los labios del ojiverde.

Te encanta – Se volvieron a besar y Harry comenzó a llevarla hasta la cama – Déjame mostrarte cuán rebelde soy, mi hermosa prometida – Hermione sintió una ola de adrenalina ante las palabras del ojiverde y cuestión de segundos comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del moreno… ambos tenían mucho que celebrar.

**FIN **

**

* * *

  
**

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está la segunda parte y final del mejor día de Harry Potter, espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber.

_Muchos saludos_

**Cata.**


End file.
